Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${2a+6+3a}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${a}$ terms together: $ {2a + 3a} + 6$ Combine the ${a}$ terms: $ {5a} + 6$ The simplified expression is $5a + 6$